disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Julius
Julius is a giant hulking Frankenstein's monster-like look-alike of Pete that was created by Doctor Frankenollie and had Mickey's brain for a short time. He has been identified by some as Peg Leg Pete, because of the physical similarities and the missing leg on his left foot. Appearances Runaway Brain Julius is unleashed from his lair under Frankenollie's lab to switch brains with Mickey Mouse. The experiment was done successfully although it killed Frankenollie in the process. However, Julius and Mickey not only switched brains, but bodies as well. In Mickey's body, Julius was able to view Mickey's wallet where he finds a picture of Mickey and Minnie. He develops feelings for her and rushes out to find her. He spots her at a shopping store and enters to proclaim his love. Unfortunately, Minnie thinks it's Mickey she's talking to and when the real Mickey in Julius' body enters to save her, she attacks him. Mickey is able to explain and battles Julius while Minnie is safe on top of a skyscraper. Mickey and Julius end up being electrocuted on cable wires, switching back in the process. Now that Julius is in his rightful body, he has a better chance of destroying Mickey and getting Minnie. Still, Mickey manages to free Minnie from his grasp. He is accidentally knocked off the building by Minnie but is pulled up repeatedly like a yo-yo as he is tied to a rope attached to a moving Hawaiian girl's arm on a billboard. In the end, Mickey and Minnie use Julius to pull a raft to Hawaii for vacation. Video Game Appearances ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Julius appears as a secret boss in the game, located in Traverse Town. He emerges from a sewer grate below to the surface to attack Sora or Riku. After defeating him, he retreats back to the sewer grate in a sudden panic and Sora or Riku earn the Ultima Weapon Keyblade. He's the first secret boss in the Kingdom Hearts series to be a Disney character that is not exclusive to the series. Why he attacked the boys or how he wounded up in Traverse Town is unknown. As with other past secret bosses having some importance in the story of the next game (such as Sephiroth being part of the ''Kingdom Hearts II story or Young Xehanort from Dream Drop Distance), its unknown if Julius will play a role in the next game. Much like Pete himself in the Japanese versions, Julius by proxy is voiced by Tōru Ōhira. Gallery Runaway_Brain_screenshoot_21.jpg|Julius in Frankenollie's lab. Runaway_Brain_screenshoot_26.jpg|Julius (in Mickey's body) approaches Mickey (in Julius's body). Runaway_Brain_screenshoot_28.jpg|Julius in Mickey's body. Runaway_Brain_screenshoot_33.jpg|Julius and Mickey's brains are switched back. Runaway_Brain_screenshoot_34.jpg|Julius holding a fearful Minnie. Runaway_Brain_screenshoot_35.jpg|Julius battles Mickey. Runaway_Brain_screenshoot_36.jpg|Julius right before his defeat. Julius_KH.png|Julius as he appears in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Julius_KH3D.png|Julius and Sora. Julius in Mickey's Body.png|Julius in Mickey's Body Runaway Brain screenshoot 40.jpg|Julius being used as a steed. Runaway Brain screenshoot 38.png|Julius' defeat. Julius.jpg Runaway Brain screenshoot 25.jpg 1995-runaway-5.jpg Category:Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Comedy Villains Category:Monsters Category:Males Category:Foiled Characters Category:Giants Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Alternate Forms Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Adults Category:Kingdom Hearts Bosses Category:Idiots Category:Cats Category:Video game bosses Category:Animated characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Animals that were turned into other animals